Magyk Wizard Games
by author2be3
Summary: Every one is getting ready for the first ever Wizard games! But at the last minute Simon heap has disapeared! So domdaile seeks out help from the galaxy far far away! I wrote this for fun, its my first story.
1. Wizard ball

**PLEASE NOTE: **I _**DO NOT **_own Septimus Heap or Star Wars. I made this for fun. If you don't like it that's your problem.

* * *

A new game has arrived in the world in the world of Septimus Heap! Wizard ball! And Septimus is the best player the Boggarts have. The coach of this team is none other than Marcia Overstand! On the Magogs team the coach is the skull of DomDainel. They are in desperate need of a new player, because Septimus, Jenna, and Nicko tricked Simon to go into the middle of nowhere! To replace their missing team mate they decide to reach out using a **darke** spell to find a powerful player beyond their own world.

They had got what they wanted. Through the **darkenesse **of the portal out stepped a man, mostly made of machine. He was all dressed in black, and you could hear his breathing through his dark mask.

"What is your name?" the skull asked.

"I am Darth Vader!" he looked around. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to the world of **magyk**," a **darke** wizard said, "we heard much about you from this." He handed Vader a book entitled _STAR WARS the Original Saga._ "We brought you here to help us find Simon, defeat the wizards, and take back the castle." DomDainel said.

"What's in it for me?" Vader asked.

"We can tell you where the Rebels are hiding." The deal was made, and the plan was put into action.

* * *

"Welcome to the **magyk **wizard games!" The announcer Rebecca said.

"We're your hostesses, Julie and Rebecca!" the other announcer Julie said.

"Okay so before we introduce the players, we're going to see two videos of our interviews with the coaches."

"Uh Rebecca, are you sure? I mean, they went soooooo horriblely bad, they where laughable."

"That's the point! So without further ado, let's go to the videos!"

_Switches to videos _

"Hi everyone, I'm Rebecca, here with the coach of the Magogs, the skull of DomDaniel! So tell us Dom, can I call you that? Do you think you're a good coach?" _points the microphone at the skull, but says nothing.  
_"Is… is that a yes? Uh…. How good do you think your team is?" _points the mic. at the skull, but nothing happens. _

"Um….. How do you feel about Simon's disappearance?" _points the mic. Same thing happens. _

"OK THIS IS GOING NOWHERE!"

_End of video 1 _

_Start of video 2 _

"Hey people! Julie here! I'm trying to get an interview with Marcia." _Turns to Marcia _"Please can we just get a word?"

_Marcia starts walking away. _"No. now go away."

"But it will be really quick and-"

"NO!"

"But-"

"GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!" _Marcia slams door hard and knocks the camera over.  
Static and end of video 2._

"Well that could have gone better. And with that let's introduce the players! Over to you Josie!" _  
_

"Today in a game of wizard ball, playing for the Boggarts we have, drum roll please, the Extra Ordinary Apprentice himself, Septimus Heap! And playing for the Magogs, is… uh there's no name here." _someone hands Josie a letter. _"Oh okay. Playing for the Magogs is…. Darth Vader! Well that's an interesting name. Where have I heard it before? Any way back to you Julie and Rebecca!"

"Thank you Josie! Now let's play ball!"

* * *

_Toward the end of the game… _

"And the Boggarts are ahead with 9 to 0."

"Wow Julie, I have never seen a grown man be beaten by an 11 year old."

_Suddenly, Darth Vader starts force choking Septimus! _

"What's going on! Is that **magyk**?"

"Ether that or Septimus is fake choking himself."

"Why isn't the ref saying anything?"

"Wait Julie, I don't think that a ref." _Rebecca points at storm trooper. _

"I think your right Rebecca!" _lights go out everyone screams. Lights come back on; Septimus is caught by Darth Vader. Simon is in the middle of the court, standing next to Vader. The whole room is surrounded by storm troopers. _

"You! You thought you could leave me out of the middle of nowhere!" Simon shouted pointing his finger in Septimus' face.

"How did you get here!" Septimus said fighting through Darth Vader's grasp.

Simon smiled his evil smile. "The very person holding against your will, found me."

Septimus did his best to glance up at his captor. "I know I've seen your face before, but where?"

_At that moment Jenna ran in. _"He's from that space saga." She said trying to break Septimus free from Darth Vader's clutches. _Simon quickly grabbed Jenna, with her arm twisted to her back. She screamed in pain. But Jenna moved fast to get free. She stepped on Simon's foot, __hard__. He released Jenna to grab his aching foot. Jenna ran to Marcia. _

"Let my apprentice go!" Marcia demanded taking a stance.

"You Jedi are so predicable!" Darth Vader said.

"What's a Jedi?" Marcia asked with a confused look on her face.

_Beetle runs in._ "I heard screaming, what's …." _Beetle looks over to Septimus. _"SEPTIMUS!"

"I'm fine Beetle!" Septimus said trying to get away.

"You're crazy Sep!" Beetle said, until he noticed something, "Hey? Isn't that that angry guy from that Space saga?"

"Yes." Jenna said nervously.

"I am not angry!" Vader shouted.

"Riiiiigggghhhhhtttttt!" Beetle said smiling. "Just like how you aren't a whiney baby over your girl friend who died of child birth! Some bad guy you are!"

"Beetle what are you doing?" Jenna whispered.

"Just watch." _To Vader_ "Have you ever heard of Therapy!"

Vader couldn't control his anger any more, he let go of Septimus to go after Beetle. "Uh-oh." Beetle ran for his life, trying to get away from Vader, when suddenly Marcia used a **freeze charm **to stop Vader dead in his tracks.

"Thank you Marcia." Beetle looked around. "Hey where did Septimus go?" "And where did Simon go?" Jenna chimed in.

"Oh crap." Rebecca and Julie said. Everyone looked at them. "What?"

_End of part one _Thanks for reading! No idea what to write next, comments are appreciated!


	2. New help

Author's notes: Still don't own Septimus heap! Still don't own Star Wars! (Darn) Aleka is me. It's not my real name I just made it up! This chapter is not as silly but it continues…. ENJOY!

It's been a few days since Septimus' kidnapping. Darth Vader has been tied to a chair to be questioned by Marcia, Silas, and Alther. Jenna, Beetle, Rebecca, and Julie are in the room outside of the questioning room watching.

"Silas! How can a **truth** **charm** work on him if his strange armor won't allow it!" Marcia shouted, _obviously _he doesn't know how to question someone this dangerous!

"Marcia, BACK OFF! I just want to find my son!" Silas shot back.

"Both of you calm down!" Alther stepped in, "This won't help Septimus."

"Well if he won't talk, and none of our **charms** work on him, what can we do?" Silas said as he hung his head.

"We can get help." Beetle stated as he and the other girls fallowed him into the room.

"How?" all 7 pairs of eyes were on Beetle.

"I … haven't… exactly… thought of that… Yet." Groans where released throughout the room. Rebecca lifted her head up.

"author2be3, would you hurry up the story!" now all eyes (except Julie's) were on Rebecca with questionable glances.

"What author is about to be three?" Jenna asked. At that moment Julie and Rebecca rushed out.

"That was strange." Silas stated, with his head to the side.

"How do you NOT know who author2be3 is!" Darth Vader shouted.

"Oh, sure now he talks!" Marcia screamed getting frustrated.

"We'll never find Septimus!" Jenna burst out. She threw her arms around Beetle, who started to blush, and she began to cry.

"Maybe I could help?" a female voice from behind said. Everyone turned to find the voice's owner, only to find a young teenage girl with wizard green eyes stepped forward.

Jenna let go of Beetle and walked up to the girl, "Who are you?" her curiosity took over.

"Call me Aleka." the girl said proudly.

"Well good luck! We tried everything!" Marcia snapped.

Aleka walked over to Vader. "Did you try this?" she put her hand on Vader's shoulder. Vader struggled to get her hand off of him. But Aleka staid as still as stone.

She stared into his eyes. Green lights flashed and shot out of her eyes, and red lights shot out of Vader's eyes. The lights met, which flashed a bright light in the middle. Aleka suddenly fell backwards, Beetle quickly moved to catch her. Aleka quickly got up and away from Beetle, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"I know where he is." She said calmly.

The adults were dumbfounded. "If I may ask, how did you do that?" Alther asked.

Then Silas figured it out. "Of course, the **mind connection spell**!" He exclaimed with joy.

"Exactly!" Aleka smiled, it's about time someone had as much love for **magyk **as she did. "I'll tell you where Septimus is, but if I can ask one thing."

"By all means." Alther said.

"Can I come with you to find him?"

And that's all I got. Sorry its short, but I don't know how to continue. I hope you enjoyed it, if you want me to continue give me some ideas! PLEASE!


	3. the 4th wall

Okay last chapter really sucked! I'm hoping this one will be better! This time it's with the Heap brothers, (No, not the ones in the forest!) Simon and Septimus!

Star Wars and Septimus Heap do not belong to me! Otherwise this would probably not be here. Oh well….

* * *

Septimus is locked in a cage, chained down. Simon, the skull of DomDainel, and a couple of the henchmen are in a hidden lair.

"I wish to speak with my brother… ALONE!" Simon shouted at everyone. One henchman walked up to him, seriously invading his personal bubble.

"Why the sudden want of privacy?" The clueless henchman asked. Simon was about to explode.

"BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE ARE NOT RESPECTING MY SPACE!" he shouted losing his patience. _Why the heck can't they leave me alone!_ They all agreed, by the look on Simon's face, to get out of there fast!

Everyone was gone. Septimus finally had his opportunity to talk. "What the heck do you want Simon!"

Simon looked coldly at Septimus. "You ditched me out in the middle of nowhere! So now I'm going to-"

"Be hold! A plot twist has happened! I Merrin Merideth, A.K.A. the real Septimus Heap has ARIVED!" Merrin said as he walked in.

Simon rolled his eyes. "You're as much of a plot twist as Anikin Skywalker! And he's not even in this story!"

"Technically he is."Septimus pointed out, "You know, him being Darth Vader and all."

"DUDE! You just RUENED a good plot twist!" Simon spoke with his jaw dropped!

"Oh suck it up you whiner!" Merrin spoke, completely disgusted with how Simon acted. _And to think I looked up to this guy!_ "The bigger plot twist is when you find out Darth Vader is Luke Skywalker's Father. And everyone knows that one. No one cares if you spoil it or not."

"I care." Simon said, practically whimpering.

"Okay, guys can we hurry this up, I think author2be3 is getting annoyed having to write this stuff." Septimus pointed out. Merrin and Simon looked at Septimus with questionable glances.

"How do you know author2be3?"Was all they could say.

"Being around the bad guys who break the 4th wall a lot, you just learn these things." Just then a voice came out of nowhere…

"Will you just hurry up the story? I'm tired of writing this stuff!"

"Sorry author2be3!" they answered.

"Considered the 4th wall, broken!" Simon says proudly to you the reader.

"Can we get back to the 'threaten my life' thing?" Septimus said wanting this to be over with.

"Yes! Septimus I am taking revenge on you for ditching me! You annoying little runt!"

Merrin took this opportunity to jump in. "Yes! You will be tortured and-"

"Merrin!" Simon shouted, "You're disrupting my monolog! Don't make me throw you into the cage too!"

"Author2be3… just keep going. We'll sort this out later." Septimus said looking up.

* * *

And with that we will move to our heroes and heroines. this was short, but my brain started to explode when i was writing the next part. I hope it was funny, any suggestions on the next part would be nice! c ya!


	4. The Rescue

Hi guys! It's been a while but I have the final piece to this story!

I hope you like it!

Look here see! I admit it! I DO NOT NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED STAR WARS AND/OR SEPTIMUS HEAP!

"Why do you want to come with us?" Jenna asked.  
"Because I sense adventure and I want to practice my **magyk!**" Aleka responded impatiently.

Beetle sighed, "I guess we don't have a choice."

"Okay ready!"

Luckily Aleka had connections to the author of this story, so she snapped her fingers and they arrived at Simon's new hidden lair, which was in Pittsburg.  
"Here we are!"  
"How did you do that?" Jenna asked, really confused as to what the heck just happened.

"Plot convenience!"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean… **magyk**."  
"Okay…" Beetle backed away from Aleka.  
"Alright, from reading Vader's mind, this place has caused serious damage to the fourth wall."  
"The 4th wall?" Jenna repeated.

"Yes. It is what divides us from other worlds. If it breaks chaos will reign from a thousand moons! We'll be submerged into stories written by board undiscovered authors that either suck or rock. And we'll be forced to team up with crazy trends like other wizard kids, si-fi stuff, science experiments, and crummy supernatural romance books! And we'll be forced to say trending topics like memes!" Aleka breathed in, then realized, "wait a minute, Fanfiction already did that!"

"What?" Beetle question head still spinning from Aleka's long paragraph!

"I mean… OH LOOK! Septimus is in this room!"  
Aleka was right. There was Septimus chained in a cage.

And because Aleka still had plot convenience, she found the key and unlocked Septimus.  
"Well, that was easy." Jenna said.  
"Yeah, for all of our crazy adventures, this was by far the most pointless and uneventful one we've had." Beetle responded.  
"Oh that's because Simon broke the 4th wall." Septimus answered.  
"WHAT!" Aleka screamed, "HOW?"

"He spoke to the reader!"  
"*GASP* You've been exposed to the 4th wall?"  
"Yes…?"  
"You must be decontaminated! Stay put while I get various brushes, a shovel, some sheep skin, a bottle of maple syrup, a trampoleen, cheeze wiz, and a frying pan!" And with that, Aleka rushed out.

"Let's get out of here!" Beetle said.

And Beetle, Jenna, and Septimus all ran away back home and never saw Aleka again … for now.

Epilog

Darth Vader wandered aimlessly through the forest. What the heck happened? And how did he get here?  
"WYYYYYYYY—EEEEEEEEE!" A girl shouted from behind him before he was wacked in the back of the head.  
"Back to Star Wars with you!" It was Aleka with a **magyk **shovel!


End file.
